


To The Ends of the Earth

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy that started it all.<br/>Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ends of the Earth

It was destiny. Even before I was brought into existence, it was somewhere deep in everyone’s minds, stowed away for a rainy day. It was broadcasted to every corner of the galaxy, spread far before the Sun erupted into fiery being.

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

It all started when an old man, known for madness, ran through his village speaking of a celestial prophecy. No matter how much he pleaded, no one would open their windows to listen to the tales of a mad old man.

Unbeknownst to them, he was the real deal. A prophet, sent images and messages to be turned into prophecies. Unlike most of his ramblings, this would come to pass.

God and his angels had been preparing for him to speak this truth. They turned to me, merely a fledgling, the same angel the prophet spoke of. To make sure I would be alive to save this man, they never permitted me to leave Heaven, and was pampered for days to come.

********************

That was 200 years ago. Though angels can live to be millenias old, 200 years of waiting can get tedious.My years of waiting were over on January 23, 1979. Mary Winchester entered Lawrence Central Hospital that day to give birth to her first-born. After a draining 14 hour labor, Dean Winchester was born. January 23rd began an era.

Shortly thereafter, I was summoned. As I stood in front of my father, I could only feel nervous. This was my mission, it always had been. It felt like my life was truly beginning. He smiled as if he knew how I was feeling.

“Castiel, my son. As you probably have heard, Dean Winchester was born earlier today. It’s routine for an angel leaving Heaven to be a guardian to meet a guardian specialist. But as this is such an important guardianship, you will be meeting with me instead to discuss the Terms.

“You will not be seen or heard by him. You must guard Dean with your life. The terms of this contract will not expire until either you or Dean die.”

I only nodded in response. People had been telling me the Terms since I was a fledgling. Plus they weren’t very hard to understand, so even a young angel could understand.

“I will tell you one more thing before I send you down to Earth. You might find this information useful. If it becomes apparent you are going to fail the mission, we will turn you human. You will never be able to return to Heaven. Just keep that in mind.”

My jaw dropped. I had never heard of something that severe happening to a guardian. And no one had ever told me of such a punishment before.

My father then grabbed my arm and tugged me, leading me out of his chambers. We soon arrived at a big white gate, labeled EARTH. Many gates stood beside this one, but they didn’t interest me. This was my mission. And it was about to begin.

My father embraced me, bringing me out of my nervous state. With a smile and a nod, he gestured to the door, inviting me to truly start my life. I inhaled sharply, swinging open the gate.

Then I stepped into darkness.

********************  
The first thing on Earth to greet me was something I had only heard tales of. The warmth of the sun. Shielding my eyes with one hand, I observed my surroundings. One thing caught my eye. A big white building.

Lawrence Central Hospital.

I climbed the staircase inside to the sixth floor, going to room 66. I hesitantly tried to open the door, but found my hand went straight through the door. Huh. I walked through the door.

There were many people in the room, but the first thing I noticed was a bundle in a blonde woman’s arms. She must be Mary Winchester. Inside the blanket was a baby, sleeping soundly. A baby that I would stay with and protect until death do us part.

Scattered around the room were balloons, cards, and vases of flowers. Happy friends and relatives stood around the hospital bed, celebrating the birth of the newest Winchester.

I decided to leave the room. There was no real reason for me to intrude on their party. Although they couldn’t see me, I felt out of place. I slid through the door easily and sat outside the door. I missed home dearly. 

********************

Over the next 28 years, I watched Dean grow. I watched him smile as he learned he would be a big brother, cry when he heard his mother died in childbirth. I followed him as he ran away from home with Sam after his dad became more and more abusive. Through almost three decades, I watched him deal with all his problems with the most amazing and wonderful displays of bravery.

I admired him for it.

How could I not? All my life I had been sheltered from any form of danger or life experience, aside from the occasional angel power lesson. He was everything I wasn’t. I kind of felt like he’d hate me if he got the chance to know me.

Over all this time, the mission had become less of a angelhood preservation job. Now, to me at least, it was seen as a task to protect something precious. Plus, he could handle the truth. He’d been raised as a hunter after all. He had seen many a mystical being in his life.

The thing is, I didn’t want to be just another creature to him. I wanted him to care for me as deeply as I do him. I want him to know that I saved him on those deadly hunts.

Over the next few days of watching Dean I decided he definitely would hate me. I felt strange at the thought, but I hadn’t felt anything like it before so I just shrugged it off.

Then Dean started a new case. He suddenly packed his small supply of things and high tailed it to High Cliff State Park in Wisconsin. According to what Sam told Dean, people were going on the trails and disappearing without a trace.

“So, what do you think? Demon? Wendigo?” Sam inquired.

“I don’t know. I’ve learned not to expect much from those guys. You never know what could be out there and if you expect something, you’ll get hurt.”

A true statement. Many times Dean had been tricked by things with no pattern in their attacks over time. 

After several hours, the Impala pulled into High Cliff State Park. I saw a playground packed with kids and fitness junkies jogging.

“It doesn’t seem like these people care that people have gone missing. They don’t have a care in the world.” Dean muttered.

Sam nodded. The Impala crunched to a stop. I zapped outside the doors, while the Winchesters rummaged through the car for fake ID’s, anything they’d need. Dean got out of the car, and from what I could tell, he was scanning for any suspicious characters. I quickly did the same. Nothing. I could tell Dean came to the same conclusion.

“Hmm. Well let’s come up with the game plan at the motel.” Sam stated. Dean nodded.

The drive to the nearest motel was silent. The brothers checked in, surveyed their crappy room, and sat on the shady beds.

“So,” Dean grumbled, “Other than the obvious, do you sense something off with High Cliff?”

“Yeah.” Sam answered, nodding grimly. “Paranoia? Or is there actually something up?”

“ I don’t really know, Sammy. Maybe.”

Silence covered the room like a blanket, and it swept through like a wildfire.

“ How about tomorrow we start by surveying the trails. Seems like a good place to start in this case.”

“Sounds great, Dean.” Sam said, yawning a bit.

After a few beers, Sam and Dean both hit the hay. I sighed, sitting in a chair by the door, my normal routine for days like this. If angels required sleep, this whole guardian angel business would be all for naught.

Well, no rest for the weary, as they say.  
********************

Sam started to stir from his slumber at exactly 6:43 AM. He was always the early riser of the pair. He got ready, read a lore book for exactly 36 minutes, then rose to wake his brother.

“Sammy?” he asked groggily. “Why’d you wake me up this early, it’s like the ass crack of dawn.”

“ The park is pretty large, we’ll need a good while to analyze every inch of the trails and surrounding woods.” He smirked.

“M’kay.” Dean whispered, rubbing his eyes. Cute. 

Even though I cared about Sam very much, if the two brothers had to split up, Dean would take top priority. He always did. 

As soon as they got there, they split up, and I reluctantly followed Dean. ‘Good luck, Sam. Stay safe. ’ I thought. 

Dean walked around a bit, surveying the area.Suddenly, he picked up his pace, as if he got a lead. He broke out of the trees, and the only thing that greeted him was a fence. On the other side, a cliff.

A small sound from behind us in the woods made both of us jump.I pulled out my angel blade, prepared to fight, when someone I hadn’t seen in awhile appeared.

A rogue angel named Dianna.  
I gasped audibly. As well as I, and all the other angels of Heaven knew, Diana is dead.  
“Hello, Castiel.” She greeted me.

Hesitantly, I looked back at Dean. He didn’t show any sign of surprise or even recognition that she was there.

“Don’t worry. He doesn't know I’m here. I only came to see you.”

“And why is that?” I asked, trying to keep my composure.

“Reasons. I have some matters I simply must speak to you about. Please, let’s talk.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. You see, I quite frankly don’t have the time. I am this human’s guardian, and I cannot abandon my duties to engage in simple small talk.”

“Well, then. I’m afraid we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

Dianna snapped her fingers and then my world went black.  
********************  
When I resurfaced, I was in a dark place.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” A million thoughts raced through my head, and none of them were answered.

All of a sudden, all of my memories came flooding into my mind. Forest. Cliff. Dianna the rogue angel. Dean.

“Dean! Where is he!”

“Dean! Where are you? Dean! Dianna, where did you take him? Answer me now or I swear I’ll-”

A figure emerged from the darkness. It was Dianna. She seemed to glow, even if it was pitch black.

“Calm down, Castiel. Your precious human is fine. In fact, he’s right here.”

Dianna once again snapped her fingers, illuminating the small space around us. We appeared to be in a cave. Across from me, next to Dianna, was a bonded and unconscious Dean. I moved as if to go to him, but found myself held in place. By my appearance, it seemed like nothing was holding me.

“What is this? Why can’t I move?”

“A little something called celestial bonding. made of material that even angels can’t break through. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it, being Heaven’s lap dog and all.”

“Why are you doing this, Dianna? Before you were cast out and supposedly killed, you and I barely knew each other. We had a conversation maybe once. What is your motive?”

“Is it really that hard to understand? Or are you just thick? I made a few infractions in Heaven, and I was cast out and killed. By my own brothers and sisters. You were always God’s favorite. You were pampered from the beginning, all because of a mad man’s prophecy. I can tell you are happy with being a guardian. You get everything, but what do I get? The scraps and a literal knife in my back. I guess you could say I’m a little envious of your situation.”

“Do you really believe that it’s all that black and white? I’m on thin ice. Make one mistake, I’m out. Do you even know how it feels to care for someone and have not a day go by where they know you exist? In his eyes, when I save him it’s just a miracle or dumb luck. It’s agony! There’s nothing good about it!”

Dianna was silent for a while. It appeared she was thinking.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t enjoy it. I’ve been watching you and your misadventures with the Winchesters. I’ve seen the way you look at Dean. It’s fairly obvious how much you adore him. You would be content if you could just watch him forever. Don’t lie. I know everything about you.

“But enough talk. Let’s get down to business.”

Dianna walked over to Dean and put two fingers on his forehead. He stirred and then woke.

“Funny, aren’t they? People who posses the Sight. He’s one of them, you know? He has been able to see you this whole time. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

“Yes.” Dean said, looking into my eyes. “I got it from my mom.”

I only stared. That meant he had seen me. The way I looked at him, the way I cared and fussed over him, the way I sometimes would talk to him even though I knew he couldn’t hear. He had witnessed it all.

“Castiel, I just want you to know that even though we’ve never been formally introduced, I am still really grateful for all you’ve done. I also want you to know that your eyes drive me wild and everytime I hear your voice it’s as if I’ve received a gift. I like you a lot.”

“I-I feel the same.” I stuttered out awkwardly.

The look on Dean’s face at that moment could have ended wars and cured cancer.

“Aw. How sweet.” Dianna whimpered, wiping away a fake tear.”It won’t last, though. You’re both going to die soon.”

“No! Hurt me! He hasn’t done anything! You’re envious of my situation, remember?” I screamed.

“Just killing you wouldn’t be all that fun. Besides, it would hurt you more if he were dead too.”

I sighed in exasperation. Despite all of her infractions, I had always assumed Dianna had been a good person at heart.

“What happened, Dianna? The last time I saw you, you were polite, kind. What could cause you to become like this?” I asked, voicing my thoughts.

“Times change and so do I. But sto pthis game you’re playing. You’re acting strong because you know you can’t save yourself, let alone Dean.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Really? Let’s test that ability you so confidently wave in my face, then.”

Light beamed from Dianna’s hand, wrapping itself around both Dean and I. Once it had fully wrapped around us, the light faded then completely vanished.

“I’ve wrapped celestial bonding around you two. You’ve seen the gorgeous cliffs this place is named for, correct? I’m going to drop Dean off one of them. Since you two are tied together, you’ll go off with him. Save him, and I’ll let you go. Don’t, and die in the fall. It’s that simple.”

Before I had the chance to say anything, she was tugging at Dean’s chair, dragging it across the floor. Soon I could see an opening, leading to the bright mid-day light. We appeared to be in a hole in the cliff face.

“Ready to prove yourself, Castiel?”

“You’re disgusting. You should never have brought Dean into this.” I growled.

“Keep arguing, see what happens. Anyways, have a nice flight.”

We were suddenly in freefall. I struggled, usng every bit of my physical and magical strength to break us free. I had to save him, it was my destiny.g

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

Dean looked scared, as if he could see my efforts were in vain. That I was slowly losing my angel powers and becoming human.

“I’m trying my hardest, Dean, but I don’t know!” I yelled over the wind whipping in our ears.

“It’s fine! Don’t stress! Concentrate instead!”

My heart pounded and my power level slowly dwindled.

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

The ground continued to get closer. I continued to weaken.

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

I have to save him. There is only one outcome to this. He has to survive! There is no other option!

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

The wind whipped through my hair, making my face number by the second.

Dean Winchester will be saved by the angel Castiel.

The prophecies were wrong . Maybe the man from the village really was just a senile old man.

I retreated into the darkness and awaited the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Man, this one took a while to come out.


End file.
